


оставаясь в живых, что-то даришь взамен

by Marretjen



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deathfic, Drama, M/M, but not deathfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marretjen/pseuds/Marretjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку Halisa aka NaVi: Магнус и Алек расстались, Алек погибает, и Магнус страдает, но потом спасает Алека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	оставаясь в живых, что-то даришь взамен

Магнус чувствует это через несколько минут после того, как уходит Джейс: аккуратное, почти невесомое ощущение, как будто кто-то провёл кончиком пера по его ладони. Как будто кто-то неслышно вздохнул.  
Он старается не вздрогнуть ещё раз, вспоминая Джейсово “как будто тебе есть до этого дело”, и его холодный, сосредоточенный, разозлённый взгляд, и его сжатые губы. Но с Алеком всё в порядке, иначе Джейс не вёл бы себя так. С Алеком, всё в порядке, это Себастьян, и его пылающие башни Аликанте, и его улицы, залитые кровью, и небо, подёрнутое пеплом.  
Это Себастьян, Магнус знает. Он взмахом руки отправляет рассыпанный на столе мусор на помойку, думает ещё немного и заказывает пиццу.  
Может быть, Джейс был прав насчёт китайской еды.  
Магнус поглядывает на телефон, но он, замолчав час назад, не звонит больше. Возможно, Магнус немного обижен.

Домофон оживает ближе к вечеру, и Магнус совершенно уверен, что это не доставка еды. Тем меньше поводов отвечать. Трель звучит бесконечно, потом замолкает - и через минуту кто-то стучит ему в дверь.  
Он слышит голос Клариссы.  
\- Магнус!, - настойчиво зовёт она. - Магнус, открой дверь.  
\- Я получил ваше огненное письмо, - кричит Магнус, не испытывая никакого желания видеть Клэри второй раз за неделю. - И отсутствие ответа всё ещё означает отказ! Могу посоветовать Катарину Лосс, она тоже прекрасно открывает порталы!  
\- Магнус, - произносит Клэри, и что-то в её голосе заставляет Магнуса выпрямиться на диване. - Пожалуйста, открой.  
Он подходит к двери и тянет ручку на себя, замирает на пороге; Клэри стоит напротив него, нервно сжав руки в кулаки, и светолюб маячит позади неё.   
Глаза у Клэри красные; глаза, и нос, и опухшие веки. Магнус опускает руку и молчит.  
\- Я, - начинает Клэри дрожащим голосом, прочищает горло и продолжает: - На Лос-Анджелесский Институт было совершено нападение.  
Магнус прерывисто выдыхает, и ему хочется убить Клэри, потому что - какое ему дело до Лос-Анджелесского Института и нападений, какое ему дело до других городов, стоило приходить сюда лично, стоило пугать его из-за того, что Себастьян Моргенштерн объявился на другом побережье; Магнус прерывисто выдыхает, и Клэри вскидывает на него взгляд, полный сожаления.  
Магнус замирает посреди вздоха.  
\- Они успели подать сигнал бедствия, наш Институт навёл к ним портал первым. Взрослые сражались, но там были дети, которые могли спастись. Изабель встречала их в Нью-Йорке, - больше всего на свете Магнус хочет, чтобы Клэри не заканчивала предложение, но Клэри не останавливается, - а Алек отправился через портал, чтобы прикрыть… чтобы дети могли уйти.  
Клэри замолкает, собираясь с духом, или ожидая реакции Магнуса - ожидая, что Магнус задаст вопрос, который облегчит то, зачем она сюда пришла.  
Магнус проталкивает в лёгкие сквозь сжавшееся горло ледяной воздух и молчит.  
\- Магнус, - Клэри произносит его имя умоляюще, - Алек не вернулся.  
Он продолжает молчать, и отчаяние Клэри, кажется, становится осязаемым.  
\- Джейс почувствовал, - говорит Клэри куда тише, - через метку парабатай. Почувствовал, что она больше не… она...  
Магнус опускает взгляд на собственную ладонь - там, где раньше был полустёртый шрам от руны Союза, которую он делил с Александром, кожа теперь девственно чиста.  
\- Себастьян прислал в Институт оружие Алека. И свои, - Клэри проталкивает последнее слово, - извинения. Магнус…  
Магнус закрывает перед ними дверь.

Он не знает, сколько стоит так, глядя на резные завитки тёмного дерева, не знает, пытается ли Клэри дозваться его снова и как долго продолжаются её попытки; Магнус слушает, как стук собственного сердца грохочет у него в ушах, заполняет всю квартиру, гонит по венам одни и те же слова.  
Алек не вернулся.  
Магнус сосредотачивается на том, чтобы дышать, вдох и выдох следуют один за другим, и шум отступает; он мягко и осторожно приоткрывает дверь снова, держась за ручку, но на площадке никого больше нет.  
Магнус чувствует колючее, прохладное онемение во всём теле. Он знает, что это шок; он знает, что не может поверить в смерть Александра - в не-существование Александра в этом мире. Он знает, что должен.  
Он знает, что должен почувствовать боль, и знает, что никогда не будет готов к ней; лучше сейчас. Он хочет почувствовать её сейчас, её, или что-нибудь - разочарование, гнев, вину, жалость к самому себе, - взамен плюшевой, как обволакивающее покрывало снегопада, пустоты.  
Он знает дьявольски много вещей, если честно.  
Кроме причины, по которой Александр мёртв.  
Магнус натыкается взглядом на Председателя Мяо, тупо разглядывает его какое-то время - мгновения рассыпаются, не складываясь во что-то исчисляемое, и, в конце концов, теперь в его распоряжении одна длинная неделимая вечность, так что зачем считать, - а потом говорит:  
\- Он тебе нравился, правда? Ты постоянно спал на его свитерах.  
Собственный голос кажется Магнусу слишком спокойным.

Он ищет свитера Алека по всей квартире, и только потом вспоминает, что Алек успел выполнить его просьбу и забрать свои вещи.  
Зная Алека, можно с уверенностью предположить, что он действительно ничего не забыл, но Магнус всё равно проводит пол-ночи, пытаясь убедить себя в ложности хотя бы одной из известных ему истин. В какой-то момент он понимает, что так и не включил верхний свет; луна и фонари расчерчивают паркет в гостиной на неровные прямоугольники, дверь в спальню полуоткрыта, и Магнус понимает, что в последние дни ночевал на диване.  
Во имя ангела, он просто жалок.

Магнус находит ключ Алека на тумбочке в прихожей, рядом с цепочкой, на которой он его носил; опускается на пол, достаёт из кармана телефон и бездумно набирает знакомый номер. В истории вызовов - бесконечное количество пропущенных и ни одного отвеченного с конца ноября. Что-то тоненько колет у сердца - как отходит от онемения рука.  
\- Добрый день, вы позвонили Александру Лайтвуду, - ровно и невозмутимо произносит в трубку Алек. - Если это важно, оставьте сообщение.  
Это важно.  
Александр, хочет сказать Магнус, ты мёртв.  
Александр, я расстался с тобой, чтобы твоя смертность не причинила боли ни одному из нас, но, кажется, у твоей смертности крайне плохое чувство юмора.  
Алек, ты мёртв, ответь, пожалуйста. Подтверди или посмейся надо мной, потому что я не могу поверить, что ты мёртв.  
Алек, твой ключ у меня перед глазами, а голос - в телефонной трубке, как ты можешь умереть?  
Магнус молчит, и связь обрывается после короткого гудка.

В квартире светлеет, и Магнус, глядя на часы, понимает, что наступило утро. Он медлит немного, потом окружает себя бесконечным количеством маскировочных чар и накидывает первое попавшееся пальто.  
В саду Института он видит этих детей - и совсем маленьких, и подростков, - настороженных, измученных, жмущихся друг к другу, вспоминает Макса и не может возненавидеть даже дурацкий долг Сумеречного охотника. Он видит Маризу, бледную и постаревшую, обнимающую себя за плечи, видит Джейса, мёртвой хваткой сжимающего ладони Клэри в своих, видит Изабель, высокую, злую, с сухими глазами и знакомым луком на плече.  
Магнус не видит Алека среди них, но ведь если весь Институт отправляется в Идрис, Алек не может остаться здесь один.  
Магнус отступает - шаги ломают тонкий лед, за ночь сковавший землю, - и начинает задыхаться снова. Алек _не вернулся_ , пульсирует в висках, отдаётся в запястьях, у горла, в животе, бежит по артериям и венам, через лёгкие, через сердце и мозг, Алек _не вернётся_ , пронизывает каждую его клетку, каждый атом, каждый импульс его магии, и Магнус задыхается так сильно, что не может закричать.  
Он ловит взгляд Катарины, нашедший его даже сквозь многочисленные покровы, - чёрный, сильный, понимающий - только маг, знающий его не одну сотню лет, может смотреть так, - разворачивается и убегает.

Круг идеально ровный - с рунами по краям, травами и золотым ограничивающим ободом, - и Магнус, пока рисует его, вспоминает, как легко это делал Алек, как легко он запомнил, где лежат инструменты Магнуса, и как легко понимал, что Магнусу нужно каждый раз.  
Не то чтобы он всё ещё думает о колдовстве.  
Магнус думал, что не сделает этого больше никогда.  
Наверное, у всего на свете - дурное чувство юмора.  
\- Отец мой, - бесцветно произносит он, - сущий в аду, явись мне. Отец мой, творящий войну, я призываю тебя как сын и принимаю на себя ответственность за то, что призываю тебя. Отец мой…  
\- Ну, полно, - прерывает его глухой, рокочущий голос, тёмный и бесплотный. Голос является прежде, чем его обладатель, прежде, чем внутри круга начинает клубиться туман, прежде, чем из тумана выходит высокая бледная фигура в терновом венце.  
Ещё Магнус думал, что боится своего отца. Оказывается, он боится недостаточности его всемогущества.  
\- Отец, - проговаривает Магнус. Склоняет голову. Ждёт.  
\- Должна быть, - ласково говорит Асмодей, - причина, по которой ты призываешь меня в свой мир. В последний раз мы расстались не лучшим образом.  
Магнус не поднимает глаз.  
\- Мне нужна жизнь, - просит он. - Есть Сумеречный охотник, и мне нужна его жизнь. Назови цену.  
Асмодей хмыкает - как человек, только что узнавший, что все его соперники только что крупно, очень крупно облажались.  
\- Что заставляет тебя думать, - вкрадчиво и довольно спрашивает он, - что я соглашусь?  
Магнус медленно опускается на колени, берёт в ладонь узкий атам, сжимает его, и кровь падает на паркет, шипит, падая на полоску золота, опоясывающую круг. Магнус слышит, как Асмодей втягивает воздух, учуяв кровь своего сына.  
\- Назови свою цену, - монотонно повторяет Магнус, - и я заплачу.  
Асмодей молчит некоторое время, и Магнус продолжает стоять на коленях; рана от атама не затягивается, кровь продолжает капать на пол, дразня обоняние демона.  
\- Ты знаешь, - наконец отвечает Асмодей, - что за жизнь всегда дают жизнь. Но твою, - продолжает он, - я получу дважды.  
Любопытство заставляет Магнуса встретиться с отцом глазами: тот разглядывает его, словно свою собственность.  
\- Разве ты не знаешь, что грядёт великая война? - говорит демон. - Разве я не посылал тебе видений? Ты выкупаешь жизнь, которая не стоит ничего, жизнь, которая и без того продлилась бы недолго.  
Вот тут, думает Магнус, ты ошибаешься, отец.  
\- Назови цену, - говорит Магнус в третий раз.  
\- Поклянись на собственной крови, - шепчет Асмодей, и его шёпот заполняет весь лофт, придавливает Магнуса к полу; он думает, что Асмодей легко мог бы выйти из круга. - Поклянись на собственной крови и моим именем, что, когда ты придёшь в мои владения, по своей воле или по чужой, ты передашь мне власть над твоей жизнью, над своей силой, и над своей магией.  
Магнус смотрит в жёлто-зелёные глаза отца и читает там приговор - себе и всему остальному миру.  
И начинает говорить.

***

Алек такой красивый - высокий, растрёпанный и растерянный, бледный, с блестящими глазами и малиновыми после поцелуя губами, - сжимает руки в кулаки, не замечая этого, чтобы не схватиться за Магнуса, чтобы не вцепиться в него и больше не отпускать. В глазах Алека - синих, ярких и _живых_ \- так много любви, что Магнус хотел бы ею захлебнуться, и непонимание, и мольба, и надежда, и Магнус позволяет себе надеяться тоже.  
Магнус отпускает Алека, делает шаг назад, позволяя себе ещё сколько-нибудь секунд перед тем, как развернуться и уйти:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты жил.


End file.
